Mobzilla: Kaiju and Kingpins
by konggodamera
Summary: The City of Harryhausen, once the city of dreams, now ridden with crime; Godzilla, "The Father" rules the city with an iron fist. Zilla Jr. is an officer who spent many years trying to bring him down with little success. Now, a new drug is sweeping through Harryhausen's underground, giving an opening. Zilla has to track down the source before the City of 20,000 Skyscraper topples.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: This happens to be my first fanfic, inspired by a3dkid on deviantart

I decided to list this simply under Godzilla, as, frankly, it's crossed over with so much I can't figure it out.

disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the idea. That was by the artist above. You can google all of the character names and find out their owners, too many to list.

* * *

Harryhausen.

The very name of the city is enough to light excitement in anyone's eyes.

The city has a power like no other, when standing in one of the outer burrows, you can see the heart, the island of Tomoyuki, the countless towers rising into the sky, a place home to ten million.

But the City of 20,000 Skyscrapers is not as idyllic as seen from afar, for even the most beautiful of apples can have a rotten core.

**Harryhausen Municipal Bank, Midnight**

Martin Muto glanced at the watch, "Martha! We only have two minutes at most! We have to hurry!"

"I am quite aware!" His wife yelled, lugging the heavy bags, "You could help you know!"

Martin was barely able to reply before a bag sailed into his stomach, "Damn, Martha, thanks for that."

"No problem Marty."

The two hefted the bags down the stairs and through the lobby, to their car parked halfway inside the building, The vehicle had been smashed backwards through plate-glass doors, allowing the pair to load their stolen loot easier.

Martha cocked her head, "I hear sirens! Go! Go! Go!"

They hopped into the car, Marty in the passengers, his wife in the drivers. She turned the car to drive, gunned the engine and shot out of the building into the sparse night traffic.

Marty looked behind them and swore, "Damn! The cops are right there, go faster!"

"I know Marty! You don't need to remind me!"

* * *

A little ways behind, behind the wheel of a police cruiser, sat a blue-gray reptile in a dark blue uniform, "Okay, Gorosaurus," he said, "You ready, kid?"

"Yessir."

The Lieutenant regarded the rookie, then focused back on the road, he swerved around a few cars and punched the gas. The police cruiser quickly began gaining on the weathered car.

* * *

Martin glared at Martha, as she refused to speed up, "What the hell Martha? They're fucking gaining!"

"I know ass-hat! I always know! I'm just trying to do something!" She suddenly braked, and tore the car into a U-turn, then gunned the engine, allowing the cop car to shoot by.

* * *

"Damn!" The Lieutenant yelled, as the Mutos zoom past, he went to turn but was cut off by a stream of traffic, "Fuck!" He slammed the steering wheel. Finally traffic cleared a bit and he sped in the direction the robbers went. He went down the street he thought they had gone down, but after several minutes, he braked and sighed, then picked up the walkie talkie, "This is Lieutenant Zilla, about the 459 at the HMB, the perps got away."

* * *

The escaping car shot down some streets into a quieter, dirtier part of town. The beaten, red SUV drove down an especially disgusting alleyway. It paused in front of a derelict garage door. After Martin pushed a button, the door slowly creaked open. It slipped inside to a long-abandoned underground garage.

After driving down a few levels, Martha put the car in park and looked at her husband, he stared back, and the two started to laugh, "Holy shit!" Martin yelled, "Holy shit! I can't believe we just fucking did that!"

His wife chuckled some more and wheezed out, "I can barely believe that worked!"

The two slowly came off of the high of a theft this large.

Two million dollars in cash, bonds, and valuables, just lifted from the Harryhausen Municipal Bank, a fortress of a financial center that was notoriously burglar-proof.

The two climbed out of the truck and started unloading the duffek bags of loot from the trunk.

Martha's head snapped up, "Hear that?"

"Eh? What?" Martin asked, examining how a gold watch looked around his smaller limb.

"That clacking noise."

Martin rolled his eyes, "It's probably just a rat or something."

"Oh, believe me, Martin, it is anything but a rat," a deep, powerful voice boomed, "in fact… I believe you're the rats."

Both Muto's head's snapped to the source, and gasped.

Staring down from a car ramp was a truly massive kaiju, eight feet tall at least. He was saurian in nature, and thick spikes jutted from his back. His tailored suit was black as tar, and he leaned on a cane of oak, iron… and what appeared to be bone.

The Mutos knew there was only kaiju like this, "D-don Godzilla!" Martha stammered, "You- I-" she only grew more flustered as the hulking kingpin started walking towards them.

Martin stepped forward, "Don Godzilla, it is an honor, but, what business do you have here?"

Godzilla slowed to a stop in front of the male, "Where'd you get the valuables?"

"J-just robbed a bank, sir."

"Hmm, which one?"

Martin blinked, "Uh, Harryhausen Municipal."

"Hmph. Do you happen to know who invests in that bank? Whose protection that money is under?"

A bad feeling started to come over Martin, "Uh, um, I d-don't know sir..."

"Me."

Martin's eyes widened and he was about to respond when the saurian dropped his cane and punched him in the mouth. Teeth sprayed into the air as their owner crumpled to the floor.

"NO!" Martha yelled, and shot towards the crime lord, intent to kill him.

His face twisted into a snarl, he dodged her swipe, then dealt a punch to her gut. She doubled over, then shot out another hook-like claw, and snagged Godzilla's ankle, then pulled.

The kingpin stumbled, then shook off the claw. He lunged forward and kneed the female Muto in the stomach.

Martin jumped at the giant kaiju, unfolding his two wings and grasping the titan's spines. He dragged the larger kaiju across the room, before Godzilla snapped his arm back and grasped the male's limb. With a grunt, the saurian hauled Muto down and crashed him into the ground.

Martin sprang up, sprinted away, then ran back, spreading his wings and soaring at Godzilla.

His jaw tightened and he spun, his massive tail crashed into Martin, then carried him into the wall. The crunch loudly announced Martin was dead before his body collapsed limply to the ground.

Martha screeched and shot forward, Godzilla raked his claws across her face, then grasped her jaws prying them apart.

His spikes flashed blue, and he blasted radioactive fire down her gullet, in a few second, the pressure blast apart her neck. Martha's body fell as her head stayed in Godzilla's grasp. He dropped it and casually brushed his hand off on his pants.

After picking up his cane, he whistled up the garage, and in a few moments, his right and left hands, Angurius and Rodan, quickly came down, followed by ten or so goons.

Godzilla nodded as he looked at the group, "Okay, gather up everything you can find, someone dispose the bodies, give them to that Cloverfield kid. The bank loot is in the duffel bags, we're bringing it back, and I mean it. If I find out one dollar was pilfered from the bank loot, all of you will find yourselves vaporized. As for everything else? That's fair game." The goons nodded and set to work with eager smiles.

Godzilla motioned Anguirus and Rodan over, "Make an anonymous call, I want the HMB to know that we recovered the stolen goods." He looked at the stiff look Rodan had, "What's wrong?"

"Sir… El Gusano is back in town. I saw his lackey, Komunga, setting up a store front on the edge of our suburban Willis territory."

Godzilla's jaw set, "Stupid worm, what on Earth makes him think he can return after all these years," he shook his head, "Scout some more, contact some people we know there, have them set their eyes on him."

"And Ang?"

"Yes?"

"Alert the other Fathers, don't call a meeting, just send out a message." He paused for a moment, he brought his friend closer, and muttered, "Call up a girl for me, I still have energy to burn."

"Which one?" Angurius whispered back.

"Erabus."

Anguirus nodded, "Sure thing, my friend."

Godzilla turned away and watched the goons fight over the various items from the Mutos' hoard.

The Kingpin of Harryhausen smiled.


	2. Harryhausen's Finest

Hello readers, as we return to the city of Harryhausen. A brief story note: Orochi Ghidorah is my name for the one from GMK, as, unlike any other King Ghidorah incarnation, he was good. So, I decided that he's a seperate entity.

As usual, all kaiju are (c) their respective owners, and the concept was developed by a3dkid on Deviantart!

* * *

**1****st**** Precinct of the Harryhausen Police Department, 0300 hours**

Lieutenant Zilla Tatopolous glared at his coffee.

"Honestly sir, it isn't your fault." Gorosaurus said supportively.

He snarled.

"I don't think it's the coffee's fault either sir."

Zilla shot a withering glance at the rookie.

"Just trying to lighten the mood sir."

"Look kid, I don't have anything against you, but can you just shut up for now?" The Lieutenant said.

"Sorry sir."

Zilla sniffed and turned back to his coffee and started muttering, "I let the fucking Mutos get away, and disappear like farts in the wind, and he tries to 'lighten the mood'."

The entire affair had left the entire police department scratching their heads. On one hand, the Mutos got away, vanishing without a trace. Then, not two hours later, a call comes in from the bank that all the stolen goods had been recovered in full.

A hissing voice suddenly spoke up, "Zilla, the captain wishes to see you."  
Zilla looked up to see the Precinct's resident coroner, Manda slithering in his direction, "Hey Manda. What're you doing in the over-world?"

Manda was a serpentine kaiju, up top she resembled a normal reptilian; elongated, horned head, slim neck, and two slim, yet powerful, arms. But, replacing hips and legs was a thick serpent's tail. She stuck out her forked tongue, "Just giving the captain an update on what's going on with an autopsy." With a quick wink she turned away, "Now I would get into the Lion's Den, he actually seems upset."

The lieutenant groaned in further frustration. Captain "King" Caesar was an elderly leonine kaiju, and often considered to be the best martial artist in the country. He was also supernaturally level-headed, Zilla thought of a time where a crazed mecha, Robo-47 or something like that, had tried to bomb the Precinct. Caesar had walked out of his office, strode calmly up to the mecha, and with one swift movement, deactivated it. Caesar then calmly returned to his desk and paperwork.

So if he was actually perturbed, that meant Zilla's screw-up had really gotten to him.

He quickly strode through the Precinct, passing Gabara, a petty criminal who was picked up by police on an all-too-regular basis. The reptile-mammal kaiju was muttering about how this time he was 'totally innocent' and fiddling with the handcuffs on his wrists.

Zilla knocked on his captain's door, "Come in," came the terse reply.

He opened the door, and quickly made his way to the chair in front of the captain, who regarded him with cool, unblinking eyes.

"Do you know why you're here, Tatopolous?"

"Is it about the robbery lest night, sir?"

"Yes." The old kaiju leaned forward, "What happened, Lieutenant?"

Zilla licked his lips nervously, "The Mutos pulled an evasive maneuver and I couldn't pick up on their trail, sir."

Caesar shook his head, "I know the story, I want to know why it happened. You haven't been yourself lately, Tatopolous. You're pulling more and more hours, but more suspects have been able to evade you. Your fellow officers have been saying you're more abrupt than usual. Is something wrong?"

'Yes," Zilla thought, but instead said, "No sir. I guess I just haven't been feeling on top of my game."

Caesar leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his snout, and Zilla started nervously looking round the room. It was mainly paneled with oak, and was sparsely decorated, save for a few photos of past captains, and a bust of the first commissioner; Orochi Ghidorah.

"I'm taking you off-duty for a while."

The younger kaiju's head snapped up, "What? Why?"

"Today, I had to talk Commissioner Kong out of suspending you from the force. You know what it was like talking to Kong himself? He's never in a pleasant mood, and today he was especially pissed when he heard the Mutos were never caught... He looked at me like he would crush my skull where I stood, man I've never seen someone so angry. For your sake, my sake and this entire precinct's sake, please just take the days off. This city needs as much clear heads as possible, and yours hasn't been for a while. You may be one of our best, but even you need some R-and-R son."

"o- Yessir, sorry sir."

"It's okay, Tatopolous, just figure out what's wrong, okay? You're dismissed Lieutenant."

Zilla sat there for a moment, "Yessir," he got to his feet and walked out.

* * *

At five precisely, he left the precinct, and after a quick walk, he found himself waiting anxiously in Red King's Bar and Grill, the favored hangout for cops. Zilla took a seat at the bar and took a moment to breathe.

"What's going on Zilla?" Zilla jumped as the voice spoke. He looked up and saw the jovial Red King himself standing over him, a grubby apron around his neck and a mug of beer in his hand. The reptilian kaiju was an ex-cop, big and lumpy; he fit the visual stereotype of the lazy cop.

"Hey, Red. And nothing much, just got put on leave."

Red arched an eyebrow as he pulled out a bottle of Zilla's favorite beer and handed it to the cop, "'Put' on leave?"

Zilla grimaced.

"Ah, you're fucking up too much to keep around, but too good to suspend?"

The cop grunted, "Yeah, pretty much that," and took a swig of beer. He traced a carving of a kaiju rune on the bar, "Has she been around here?"

Red King frowned, "Kid-"

"Just yes or no."

"Zilla-"

"Yes. Or. No."

Red King threw up his free hand in defeat, "Yes, yes she has. Usually on Tuesdays. But-"

"Red, please. Spare me the relationship advice okay?"

Red King sighed and finished off the beer mug in his hand, "Sure, kid. I won't." He went and served another kaiju who had sidled up to the bar, leaving Zilla alone.

The cop stared into his drink and slipped into thought.

Zilla was not from a prestigious family, that was for sure. His father, Zilla Senior, had been a mecha parts smuggler in the underground, but was killed after trying to eliminate his competition. Zilla himself, a teen at that point, had needed a job and a way to scrub his father's name from his hands. So he applied to the Police Academy. He gained the reputation as one of the most dedicated cops in the city, and dozens of successfully solved cases attested to that.

Of course, recently, he had been slipping.

And he knew precisely what had been on his mind that's been distracting him.

"Zilla?"

Red's voice shook him out of his reverie, "Eh?"

"I was just making sure you were alive, kid." The bartender chuckled, "You were a bit too into your beer."

"Heh, yeah, I guess so." Zilla smiled slightly, and took another drink.

"How's the rookie?"

"Goro? Ah, he's good, needs to get a little more hardened though. He looked scared shitless when we were going after the Mutos, then was cracking jokes trying to 'cheer me up'." He snorted and scratched his chin, "But he'll be a good cop, his martial arts skills are spectacular, though I'll admit he uses drop-kicks a lot."

Red King smiled, "Drop kicks, eh? Sounds like the kid has style."

"Yeah, that he has plenty of," Zilla chuckled.

The bartender rubbed his expansive stomach, "So, uh, what do you think about Commissioner Kong?"

Zilla rolled his eyes, "Red, for the last time, he's fine. A bit hardcore, but he's doing the best he can."

"Hmph, I'll tell you something! He'll never be as good as Gamera! That was the finest commissioner to ever have existed!"

"You've told me before-"

"The streets were so safe, you could carry around gold bars in the open, and no one would bother you! The police were a force to be reckoned with, and the criminals were in their place at the bottom!"

Zilla sighed and whispered, "But then that damned lizard killed Gamera…"

Red King smacked the bar, "Then that damned lizard killed Gamera, and the whole thing fell to pieces! Now, the city's gone to crap. Some places smell like a sewer."

Zilla nodded, "We let ourselves go, huh?"

Red King laughed, "Yeah, I guess we have."

Two moved on to mellower subjects and talked for a few more hours. It was at nine o'clock when the cop paid up and left for home.

* * *

On the walk back to his street, Zilla took in the worn appearance of the city. Red King was right, when Godzilla, had killed Gamera, the city was driven into a downwards spiral. Gleaming towers dulled, smooth concrete cracked, as the crime rate blasted upwards. The Don even got away free, his lawyer, a cephalopod kaiju named Iris, had so successfully blasted any evidence against him that the jury ruled in Godzilla's favor, despite the efforts of Mothra, the District Attorney.

Now, his crime reign has brought the city to a deep, dark low.

Zilla turned onto his road, Raynis Street, and quickly got to his apartment building, a short brick building that was looking as beaten as the rest of the city. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the heavy door, heaving it open and slipping into the building.

On his way to his third floor apartment, he passed an unusually large, spindly figure.

"Hey Clover," the reptile nodded.

"Hello, officer Zilla." Clover was an odd, lanky kaiju with no real classification, reptilian, fish, or otherwise. He was also riddled with small annoying flea-critters that caused lesions if they bit you.

"How are things with work?"

"Eh, what's there to say about garbage disposal?"

"True, kid. As long as it keeps you busy, eh?" Zilla grinned.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Clover muttered, "I need to go back to my apartment, good night officer."

"'Night," Zilla responded.

The officer watched as the teen slunk through the halls, stopping every once in a while to scratch at some parasites. Clover had been arrested a while back for destruction of private property, and was put into a job at the garbage disposal facility. He was a good kid… if a little odd.

Zilla finally arrived at his apartment and went in. The place was not anything impressive, kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom, but the reptile made the most of it. He quickly stripped off the uniform, and collapsed into bed.

Before he drifted to sleep, his last thought was noting it was only two days until Tuesday.


	3. The Underworld

Hey, Everyone! Chapter 3 of MOBZILLLA!

Everything is (c) their respectful owners, and the concept was created by a3dkid on deviantart

* * *

**Harryhausen Junkyard, 0500 hours**

Clover gulped at the sight of the dead bodies. He's hidden and disposed dozens, but their resemblance to him was uncanny.

Anguirus looked at him, "What? You're acting as if you've never seen a dead body before."

"It's just… they look a lot like me."

"Eh, so what? A lot of kaiju look like others. There's a little shit named Togera who looks like the boss, but they ain't related," The Spike dug out a packet of cash, and pulled out a few bills and handed it to the younger kaiju.

Clover counted out the money and paled, "B-but Anguirus s-sir! This ain't nearly enough to cover-"

"Well, that's what you're getting."

"But-!"  
Anguirus then grabbed Clover's head and pulled him close, squeezing the teenager's head with insane force, "Listen to me ya little shithead! I'm not fuckin' paying you for your own fuckin' problems, I'm paying you to keep your mouth shut!"  
"Y-ye... yes, sir..." said Clover, and the stockier kaiju released him.

The usual deal between him and the mob had always been a month's rent for a dead body. Two bodies, two months, etcetera. Angurius paid him less than a month's.

The don's right hand nodded slowly, "Good, now get that walkin' pile of rocks you call a kaiju and melt these assholes. Tried to steal money from one of the boss's banks. Jeez, the balls they must have," he chuckled darkly, "now, don't get too fond of the stiffs, and I want them as granite blocks by tomorrow morning, got it?"

"Yessir." Clover awkwardly saluted with a massive arm, then looked at the bodies as Anguirus left. "I chose a sucky job."

* * *

**Outer Edge of Willis, 1030 hours**

A black armored car, practically a tank, rolled onto the street with all the menace of a massive, creeping predator. It parked in front of a flower shop, and the driver, a slim mecha named Ultra-V, scampered out and opened the rear door. A cane clacked onto the sidewalk, followed quickly by its owner; Godzilla.

The massive kaiju had exchanged his black suit jacket for one colored a deep red, and the black tie for a dark gold one. His yellow eyes took in the depressed surroundings, and turned to look at the shop. It wasn't anything that screamed of opulence or made it stand out as an illegal base of activities, but the Don knew better.

He looked at Ultra-V, "Stay in the car."

"Yes sir." The mecha said, quickly bowing, then he stepped back into the driver's seat and sat quietly.

Godzilla grinned a touch, he had no hatred against mechas, the ones with the most basic amount of programming made good domestic servants, while the more advanced models could hold intellectual conversations quite nicely. He walked to the shop and opened the door.

As the door swung, it lightly smacked a little bell, sending a chime through the store.

Godzilla had to admit, the little place had some charm; soft lighting, a variety of quite beautiful flowers, and a fresh coat of paint. Pretty decent.

An arachnid kaiju came out from the back room at the sound of the chime, "Hello, how may I- jeez, Don Godzilla?"

Godzilla grinned and went to the counter, "Hello Kumonga. Where's the big guy?"

"In the back, boss."

"Good," Godzilla went behind the counter and entered the back room. There, a truly gigantic annelid kaiju hulked over a potted plant.

The kaiju, El Gusano Gigante, glanced at who had entered, then did a double-take, "G-Godzilla!"  
The kingpin grinned, "Worm."

The ex-wrestler's spikes bristled, "It is El Gusano."

Godzilla's smiled widened, "Sure. So, tell me, Gusano, why are you back here?"

Gusano's hands started fidgeting, "Well, uh, boss, uh-"

"Well?"

"It's, uh," he muttered something.

"What?"

"It's… Biollante, boss." Gusano said quietly.

Godzilla's eyes narrowed, and he stalked forward, pushing the larger kaiju back, "What?"

"I-I need her boss."

"That better mean something different than what it sound like."

Gusano's eyes widened, "Boss, no! That's not what I mean! I need her to keep afloat! My business has tanked! Without her, without the flowers… I'm ruined!"

The kingpin coolly regarded the blubbering giant, "And what makes you think… that I'd allow you to stroll in here after what happened last time, to associate with my cousin as if she's some type of factory?"

"Boss- sir, please, please. My life has been in shambles since you booted me, business is shot, and no one wants to associate with someone who you, the Kingpin of Kingpins, got rid of! This shop and those flowers were bought with my last few dollars," he shifted a bit and went down on his knees, and did a sort of bow before the kaiju in front of him, "Please! Please Boss! Take me back in!"

Godzilla stared at the giant, taking a quick moment to relish in the fact that a kaiju nearly twice his weight was groveling to him, then quickly hardened his features and barked, "Get up, fool."

El Gusano stumbled to his feet, and Godzilla snarled, "Somehow, the pure pathetic nature of that display has won me over-"

"Thank you boss! Thank you!"

"I'm not done," Godzilla said, "I have some… stipulations. I'm not going to go into this like an idiot. I require collateral, let's say, fifty percent of your profits will go to me."

Gusano's jaw dropped, "Fifty?"  
The saurian grinned, "I'm a reasonable person, and open for negotiation. Give me a percentage… and don't piss me off."

El Guano smacked his lips, "Uh, waddabout twenty percent?"

"Forty-six."

"Twenty-five?"

"Hmmm, forty."

"Uh… twenty-eight." Godzilla's eyes narrowed, "make that thirty."

Godzilla nodded, "Thirty-five. Final offer."

Gusano gulped and held out a hand, "Sounds good boss." The two shook hands, cementing the deal.

Godzilla looked around the shop and started to leave, then halted, "I'll let Biollante know you're back. If she decides she is done with you, then I'm done here. You won't see me, you won't hear from me. You'll never have any dealings here again. If she accepts, then, as we agreed, thirty-five percent of your profit goes to me. You'll not have any dealings with other lords, and every decision has to be passed through me. Got it?"

"Yes, Boss, definitely."

Godzilla looked Gusano up and down, "Good luck, I guess."

And with that, Godzilla left the back room, and subsequently, the store. He got in the car, "Ultra, home please."

"Yessir."

The car started driving away and Godzilla started taking in the scenery. The car took a turn and he ended up in a familiar neighborhood, though it was dirtier and more worn than he remembered. Many of the places had changed too, some were gone all-together. His eyes caught the sight of a bank, thinking of the time it was once a coffee shop, and he sunk into a memory.

…_blue eyes, silken skin. A laugh like a tinkling bell. Getting a midnight drink because they couldn't sleep._

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "Stupid sentimentality."

* * *

**Harryhausen Junkyard, 2000 hours**

A beaten up station wagon pulled into the parking lot, drawing Clover's eyes. A hulking frame clambered out, revealing the driver to be a very particular kaiju. Obsidius was one of a rare race of kaiju; made entirely of rock. He never got out much, his body temperature had a tendency to spike and incinerate the surrounding environment. Though going out during the cooler nights was usually safer, especially if it was like tonight, misty with a cool breeze.

Clover nodded, "Obi."

"Cloves." The volcano monster nodded, somehow able to see without any discernable eyes, though he maintained that fractures on his head acted as eyes. "We gots work?"

"Yep. C'mon."

The lanky teen led the rocky colossus to a back room in the junkyard office. Clover was the only one working this night, which had made this much easier.

Two sacks, roughly spherical and about three feet across, sat buried in a cooler hidden in a neglected closet. Earlier just before the rock monster had arrived, Clover had run the bodies through a machine normally reserved for mashing trash. Obsidius grabbed each and heaved them out, placing them on a metal table, "How'd they die?"

"The Boss himself took 'em out. They robbed his bank or something like that."

"Whoof. Must've been tough for them." He 'looked' at Clover, "You got the cash?"

Clover growled, "Anguirus stiffed me, gave me the price of only one body."

"Well?"

"Ugh," Clover pulled out the ten percent, that is, thirty bucks, he owed Obsidius for helping with disposal.

"Thank you. Now… let's get to work."

* * *

Loading the remains of the bodies into Obsidius' chest cavity, then waiting for him to infuse and compress them into rock, never took particularly long. So, by nine thirty, he was entering his apartment building. He got up to the third floor, and stopped for a moment, thinking if he needed to get his mail. A voice suddenly shook him out of his reverie, "Hey Clover."

"Hello, officer Zilla." Clover responded, nodding at the officer who also resided in the building.

"How are things with work?"

"Eh, what's there to say about garbage disposal?" Clover responded, trying to act nonchalant.

"True, kid. As long as it keeps you busy, eh?" Zilla grinned.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Clover muttered, suddenly feeling awkward, "I need to go back to my apartment, good night officer."

"'Night," Zilla responded.

Clover got to his door, sighed, and opened it, retiring for the night.


	4. Day Off

I'M BAAAAACK! And with a new Chapter! I will admit, up front, it is a it more expositional than story, but fret not, plot is on the way!

(P.S: Ryusuchus means dragon-crocodile)

As usual, credit for this idea goes to A3kid on deviantart, and all characters are (c) their respective owners.

* * *

**Raynis Street Apartments, 1000 hours**

Zilla snapped awake in a rush of panic, believing he was going to be late to work. As he was jumping out of bed, he suddenly remembered his current situation. He paused, and a wave of relief came over him. He sidled back to bed and slipped back under the covers, wanting to enjoy the warmth of the bed and the lack of a need to do any work.

He lay there for about two minutes before he was sick of it.

The reptilian cop got out of bed and judged it was high-time to take a shower.

As the water rushed over his scales, he tried to think of something to do. He hadn't given himself a day off in months, and hadn't spent a day without having to run errands in years. Zilla was lost.

'Well,' he thought, 'I'm sure as hell not going to find something to do in here.'

So, after getting dressed in civilian clothes and scarfing down a yogurt for breakfast, he set out on town.

He wandered a bit. Red's didn't open for another few hours so that was out. She wouldn't be there until tomorrow anyways, so it was doubly out.

Zilla process a few random choices, then settled on the Harryhausen History Museum, as he knew he could spend a few hour in there enjoying the air conditioning and the quiet atmosphere.

It was a good walk, but he needed the fresh air and the distractions city life can provide. Food carts roved the streets, mostly operated by down-on-their-luck mechas, while street performers tried to gain enough change to live off.

When he finally got to the museum he stiffened, mainly because he had forgotten the relatively new feature. There was a small circle at the base of the steps, in the centre of which was a detailed marble statue of Commissioner Gamera.

He was in a refined pose, as if dictating to the people passing by. However, there was one feature that was out-of-place. The terrapin's shell wasn't marble, or any other type of stone, but real. The shell of the deceased commissioner himself, fastened and attached to the statue.

Zilla paused and gave a slight salute to the memorial. Gamera had probably been the most influential and effective police commissioner Harryhausen ever had. In his term, he had swept up crime and nearly eradicated it. Then, a shadow had appeared on the horizon. One by the name of Godzilla. All that was concrete about him was that he was a war veteran and a saurian kaiju.

The shadowy figure quickly amassed a massive organization of professional criminals and petty vandals. A war began between the cops and the criminals, and for a while, it seemed like law enforcement might win. Then, one day, Gamera disappeared. His car, last seen outside a restaurant in the manufacturing district, eventually turned up at the bottom of a river. Well, most of it was, a portion of it had been, presumably, scrapped for parts. Gamera himself vanished. No trace for several days. Then, his shell had turned up, cleaned and polished on the steps of city hall.

After some digging it turned out the restaurant's owners were connected to the Don, distant cousins of some sort. Subsequently, there was a raid of the place, and found a shed of Gamera's shell on the ground, with a bit of Godzilla's blood nearby.

Immediately, a criminal charge was filed against Godzilla for first-degree murder. The case was long and hard-fought. The District Attorney, Mothra, attacked and fought tooth and nail to get Godzilla on the charges. However, the kingpin's lawyer was just as vicious, and managed to get his client off without so much as a fine.

After that, the king of crime ruled over the city with an iron fist. Not a speck of crime happened without somehow being tied to him. Of course, this was all not technically true. No allegations or theories about Godzilla have ever been proven, he was just a presence. One completely untouchable. Hell, just from his normal behavior one would think he was a normal citizen. He had never even done something as minor as run a traffic light. Everything the police knew was from rumors off the street and general hearsay, but, sadly street rumors were hardly basis for legal action, especially if none were obtained in a confession.

Zilla shook his head out of his reverie, and walked into the museum, letting his eyes rest for a few more moments on the statue before focusing back on the building before him.

* * *

The Harryhausen Museum was constructed nearly a century earlier by some multi-millionaire conservationist, built to preserve samples of living creatures as well as the fossils of extinct ones, and the history of the country itself.

The off-duty officer walked in and paid for admission, muttering about how much the price had gone up since he last came, and entered the museum proper. The lobby was cavernous and huge, more like a temple than a museum. In the center stood the fossilized skeleton of ryusuchus, a prehistoric predator that many scientist have theorized to be the saurian kaiju ancestor. It was posed as if roaring triumphantly, enjoying its long-extinct freedom.

Zilla strolled through the lobby, and started trying to decide what exhibit he should poke around in. He waffled between the biological sciences wing and the historical wing, eventually deciding on the historical. He walked through the halls, more scanning the displays than actually examining them. However, one caught his interest. It was an exhibit of a set of kaiju armor mounted on a mannequin posed as if preparing to fight, opposing it was a model of a standard war-class mecha. The officer stared and walked forward, sitting on a bench in front of the case. His mind slipped into thought about the darkest time of the civilized world.

The Kaiju-Mecha War.

The kaiju and mecha civilizations were sister cultures, each born a long time ago, the first kaiju city appearing some seven thousand years ago, the mechas not long after in the form of clockworks. Tension between the two peoples was palpable for several thousand years, each race mistreating the other in their legal systems, but only broke into war a handful of times. However, about thirty years ago, the tension broke into a world-war.

A kaiju monarch was on a peace mission in a neighboring Mecha state when extremists assassinated him. This set off a quick chain of events, culminating with almost every kaiju nation allied against the equally united Mecha countries. The entire situation ended up contained in the old countries, carried out in the form of ferocious trench warfare and massive city sieges. It carried on for nearly fourteen years. An estimated twelve million souls, both kaiju and mecha, died in the war.

It was only after the battle lines ground to a halt and a stalemate dragged on for over two years did the higher-ups manage to iron out a treaty, ironing out the political issues the different countries had against each other.

For the past sixteen years, the world has been healing and settling. Societal tensions between kaiju and Mecha remain relatively high, though the political ones were largely eradicated.

Zilla blinked a bit, clearing his head of his history class, then huffed and stood up, deciding to keep walking. Thoughts about a war that nearly brought about the extinction of all civilized life weren't ones he needed.

After poking about a bit in the historical wing, he walked back out into the lobby, and stared at the fossil that represented his long-distant ancestor. He sighed and wondered if the ryusuchus ever had problems with keeping its mind preoccupied."

As Zilla passed the skeleton of the great beast, he heard a strange scuffling amongst the crowd, accompanied by rapid footsteps as if someone was trying to make a break for it. on instinct, he almost gave chase, then put those thoughts out of his mind. He was on a bit of leave after all. 'Perhaps a look through the Biology wing' he thought, 'After all, what better way to sooth the mind than seeing nature's wonders?' And he slowly walked to the other wing.

* * *

Just outside the lobby however, stood a raptorial dragon-like kaiju with strange look that rested between shock and glee, digging out his phone and walking away, he muttered, "Wait 'till the boss hears about this..."


	5. Friends and Alcohol

**Wow, sorry its been so long, I've been a bit busy. Usual disclaimers how the characters themselves are owned by Toho and friends, while the idea goes to a3kid. Side note: as I am too lazy to rewrite previous chapters to do this small correction, most main characters will have last names based upon the main character of the movie they first appeared in (ex: Godzilla Serizawa, which is why you see the term 'Serizawa Family')**

**Enjoy, comment, question, and such.**

"Damn it." Gabara Miki snarled, he jiggled the key again, then shouldered the door open, "Fucking finally." He looked at his dismal apartment, and groaned at the mess he had left before being caught stealing jewelry. Beer bottles were strewn everywhere, accumulating alongside pizza boxes, empty chip bags, and a few take-out containers.

Times were a little tough, he had no employment for a while, so he had to commit unprotected crimes, which meant he was a lot more vulnerable than he would be if the mob had hired him.

Thankfully, his victim had been a ninety-year old mammalian kaiju lady who decided not to press charges. So after the police pushed him around a little to see if he robbed anyone else, they let him go.

His wall phone began to rang, and he smiled in thanks for a reason not to begin cleaning up his apartment. He snatched it from its cradle, "Y'ello?"

"_Clover! What__'__s up?__"_

"'Sup Clover?"

"_Nuttin much, man. Hey, why don__'__t you come on over, the cop who lives in my building is out today, so you don__'__t have to worry about running into him. And Obi__'__s hanging out too. We got done with a job yesterday and we need a little head-clearing, y__'__know?__"_

"Alright, alright, Imma head over there now, okay?"

"_That__'__s good. Oh, and Gabara?__"_

Gabara knew the tone of voice, that was the I-need-beer voice, "Yes, Clover?"

"_Can you pick up some beer?__"_

"Sure Clover."

* * *

The Harryhausen subway system was something that many suspected had a line straight to hell. Many of the active stations were derelict; covered in graffiti and trash, homeless hidden in the shadows, fighting off the foot-long ants that crawled in the depths of Harryhausen's subways and sewers. Gabara's subway car was largely empty, save for a fat mammalian who sat slumped, sleeping, in the corner.

As he rode, the ex-con thought about his friends. Clover was his best friend, having found him on the streets, dumpster-diving for lunch. They were certainly a pair of freaks; a reptilian kaiju with fur and electrical abilities hanging around with a lanky, amphibian-ish kaiju that was often covered in fleas and reeked of rotten fruit. But their bond kept them close, through bad stuff and good, leading to both getting involved in Harryhausen's underground. Gabara became street muscle, breaking and entering mostly, though he'd rough up someone every once in a while, and since he was employed all over the city, he had a wide web of contacts. Clover went into a grimmer department. He had ended up as the manager of the city junkyard, and would remove the 'evidence' of the Serizawa Family murders.

Obsidius was Clover's business partner and an oddity. He was one of the very few mineral kaiju out there, and seemed to had just crawled out of an erupting volcano as an infant kaiju. He wasn't bright, and fell in with Clover after a chance encounter at the Pacific Ring gym. He complemented Clover's disposal business; consuming the remains of the victims after they had been run through crushers and grinders. He would then produce lumps of granite and basalt that, after being shaped and polished, were sold in his gem shop. This way they could make a little money on top of the disposal fees.

Gabara got off at his stop and quickly made his way to the surface, not eager to stay in a such a damp, pest-infested place.

After stopping at a liquor store and a few blocks he came to Raynis street, and quickly found his friend's apartment building. He pressed the buzzer for Clover's apartment. A static-filled voice answered, _"__Y__'__ello?__"_

"'S me."

"_M__'__kay.__"_

The door buzzed after a second, and Gabara pushed the door open. He made his way through the stairways, and rapped on the very familiar door.

Clover swung open the door and grinned, "Hey, man. Beer?"

Gabara threw the six-pack at him.

"Cool. C'mon in."

Gabara strolled in to see that his friend's apartment wasn't much better off than his own.

Maybe even a little worse.

Obsidius was hunched on a couch, fingers curled around a Play Crate Y controller. His head turned towards Gabara, "Hello."

"Hey. What're you playing?"

"Eh, some dumb platformer Clover downloaded."

"Huh."

Suddenly, the room lapsed into silence, save for Clover cracking open a beer and taking a drink.

Gabara looked around, then spied a big pile of mail.

His long experience with near debt made him realize that those were bills. A lot of bills.

He snapped out of his silence, "So, uh, are we going to just sit here, or will Obi be kind enough to turn off the game?"

The mineral kaiju grunted, but clicked back to the game system menu.

"Alright, let's play." Clover cheered. "NO, wait, let's play drunk!"

"Clover, your obsession with alcohol is a little disturbing to us all, right Obi?"

"Ey, he gets the monies, so I'll let him drink a bit."

"You two can't run my life. I'll drink however much I want."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good thing to hear. You know, if you drink to much, you'll turn into that worm dude, El Gusano."

"Well, he makes a very nice profit, so I wouldn't mind being him for a day."

Obsidius made a cracking noise as he adjusted on the couch to allow the other two to sit, "You know, he's back in town."

"Who?" Clover asked while hitting another beer.

"Gusano. I heard it through the vine."

"Really?" Clover asked, stroking his chin.

Gabara looked at him, "Wow, you actually spared a hand to do something other than bring beer to your mouth."

"Well, I want to be able to think for once… maybe Gusano will be a bit kinder to me than the rest of the mob."

"You can't possibly consider working for Gusano. He's a druglord!"

"Yeah, well. I need the money."

"Whatever. Whatever. Let's just… let's just fucking play a game, okay? I don't want to think of my best friend running drugs."

"Because that's better than disposing bodies."

"Let's play the game! For goodness sake." Obsidius said.

* * *

They played for almost 2 hours at least, all the while Obsidius and Gabara noticed something wrong with Clover. Whenever they play their usual game sessions, half the time Clover may be drunk, but he at least tried to play the game fair and square. This time however, Clover seems to be messing up more and more often between levels, falling into traps that he'd otherwise avoid.

"Come ON Clover! The dumb crab was vulnerable!" Shouted Gabara

"I'm trying! I'm trying man!"

"No you aren't! You're supposed to whack him, AFTER we flip it over!"

"Stop fighting… concentrate…" Obsidius interjected, his speech halting due to his focus.

"I'm concentrating! It's just Clover here's more smashed than Maguma during a party"

"I had ONE beer guys! One beer and…" his brow scrunched up, "wait you know Maguma? Walrus guy?"

"Oh yeah man, I got away scot-free that time. Guy loves his bribes- hey! Don't change the damn subject!"

"You brought it up!"

"Enough! This game ends NOW!" Proclaimed Obsidius as he beat the boss on his own, at less than five percent of his health. As soon as the victory screen came up, he immediately shut off the console.

"Clover… What the fuck?" Obsidius said bluntly

"Watcha' mean, I'm fine…" grumbled Clover.

"No you're not… I definitely sense something wrong. You're usually good at games even with beer"

"Yeah man! What's wrong with ya?" Gabara asked, crossing his arms in a feeble attempt to intimidate the much larger Clover.

"… Fuck, friggin fine. You know when I said I need the money?"

"Yeah" said Gabara, his eyebrow arching.

"Well, I really need the money now… it's Anguirus man! He gave me two, I repeat, TWO bodies and paid me less than the usual amount for ONE! How am I supposed to pay the rent?"

"Well, why didn't you like, complain or something?" asked Gabara naively. Both Obsidius and Clover looked at Gabara with rather blatant disbelief.

"Was that a rhetorical question or are you that much of a moron? " Said Clover

"HEY!" countered Gabara.

"It's Anguirus man! That guy has some REAL anger issues, he once broke a guy's back because he got into a fender bender with him. Plus, I do not want to get in trouble with the Big Don."

The three shuddered at the thought of the kaiju.

Gabara shook his head, "Okay-okay-okay, I'm sorry, man! But Anguirus shouldn't have done that! Why'd you think that happened?"

"Dunno Gabara, you know almost everyone! I thought you'd know!"

"Dude… I'm small beans compared to the big leagues… and they hate me…"

"Back on point…" Obsidius interjected. "We have to help Clover. There must be something that we can do."

"What CAN we do? I'm thinking like a thousand ways and I still don't know how to help him man! I can't do much, I only break in and shit… I'm not some big league hitman like Kamakuras! I only rough up nerdy bankers."

"But, you know everyone!"

"Yeah! And they treat me like dirt! I'm a rat compared to them. Uh, Obi? You have anything?"

"Nah, my own rent's pretty high now, the rock shop is barely covering my life after all."

"Fuck it guys… it's all over… I'm gonna get kicked out soon enough… Gonna have to go back to living under that pier."

Both Gabara and Obsidius looked at Clover in shock. No matter what issues they had between them, they were his closest friends, and to see him give up like that shocked them.

"Don't think that man! We'll think of something… I'll get some of tougher crime boss who doesn't hate me to help you! Heck, I'll ask anyone! I do know some dudes, like you said, I don't care if they hate me or shit!"

"No way man! They always want something in return. I don't want you to get dragged into my problems..."

"But, still!"

"Nah, I gotta just live it with it I guess. Shoulda known this day would come… back to livin' on the pier, cold, alone, eating crap from dumpsters and scum from the sea-"

Then something clicked… Clover did NOT have a decent childhood. He had to live alone and under everyone's footsteps. He couldn't beg for money, no one ever noticed him back then. So he had to search for food. One day he found something while swimming for sea-scum he could snack on. Something strange that he had never seen before. It tasted sweet, and was very addicting. All he knew was that he became way too big for any kid his age after a few months, but he never was hungry and never felt tired from eating the stuff. He only stopped once he got a proper job in the city. And he was the only one who knew where to go...

The gears started twirling in Clover's head. His mind started to sober up, working past the alcohol.

"Guys… I got an idea…"

* * *

**Next chapter: we return to our favorite police captain (Unless something else takes precedence)**

**See ya,**

**Konggodamera**


End file.
